The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for the collection and/or transportation of material, for example, trash, lawn debris, such as leaves, grass cuttings, weeds, or any other objects that may be collected, for example objects that may be collected by sweeping. Examples of material collection apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,580,372; D611,670; 6,267,504; 5,943,831, 5,722,220, 7,552,956; 7,367,600; 7,093,867; 6,758,596; 7,520,546; 4,434,827; 4,561,480, 4,693,504; 5,147,102; 7,367,600, 7,594,754; 4,938,607; Re. 34,849; 7,552,956; 4,561,480 and Publication Nos. 2004/0212201 and US2007/0177826. The complete disclosures of the above patents and/or patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.